The invention relates to a buoyant signaling device for transmitting an indication of the water condition. More specifically, the invention relates to a floating transmitter to be positioned in a swimming pool for detecting a splash, such as a child falling in the pool, and then transmitting a signal to a receiver which in turn energizes an alarm.
There have been a large number of devices developed and proposed for detecting when a splash occurs due, for example, to a small child falling into a swimming pool. One such example is my previous United States patent, Pat. No. 3,636,544. This application is an improvement over my previous patent which included a transmitter emitting a continuous signal to a receiver which energized an alarm. It has been found that in many instances the generation of a continuous signal is not desirable since it is conceivable that if not properly designed, interference could occur with surrounding electrical equipment.